The invention relates to a bearing arrangement for an at least partially hollow-cylindrically designed carrying roller, with at least one bearing supporting the carrying roller, a damping layer composed of elastomeric or rubber material being arranged directly or indirectly between a ring of the bearing and the carrying roller, and at least one axial end of the carrying roller being closed off by means of a cover.
For the mounting of carrying rollers, the prior art discloses various possibilities which also include the special refinement whereby a layer of damping material is arranged, for the purpose of improved damping, between the carrying roller and the bearing mostly designed as a rolling bearing.
DE 1 738 837 U discloses a generic bearing arrangement. An elastomeric damping layer is used here, which is of block-shaped form in radial section and has contractions in its two axial end regions. A high damping capacity of the bearing arrangement can be achieved by means of this damping layer. In order to protect the axial end of the carrying roller against the penetration of dirt, a cover is attached to the bearing arrangement on the end face.
One disadvantage of the previously known solution is that the cover constitutes a noise source on account of the possibility of being excited into oscillations. Furthermore, a certain outlay in manufacturing terms is involved in order to ensure that the cover comes to lie concentrically with respect to the axis, this being essential for running where unbalance is low.